Pomme de reinette et pomme d'api
by Asrial
Summary: bébé Loki, petit Thor, un arbre et une pomme


Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api

Accroché au bord du lit, les yeux rouges de larmes et pleins d'angoisse, Thor leva le nez vers la déesse qui examinait son petit frère.

Loki était un enfant fragile qui tombait facilement malade.

Cette fois c'était une affection des poumons qui clouait le petit garçon de cinq ans humains au lit.

La respiration du petit prince était tellement sifflante et laborieuse que Thor s'était levé en pleine nuit du haut de ses sept ans pour courir après un des gardes d'astreinte dans l'aile de la famille royale pour qu'il aille chercher Eir.

Normalement, jamais la déesse de la médecine n'aurait dû être au chevet du petit prince. Odin partait du principe que si un enfant ne pouvait survivre à ses maladies d'enfance, alors il ne méritait pas de vivre. Encore plus un petit prince.

Un prince devait être fort.

Mais Thor se fichait bien de se faire hurler dessus par son père. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son petit frère s'affaiblissait douloureusement depuis une semaine et que lorsqu'il toussait, il y avait un peu de sang dans le mucus qu'il évacuait.

Il n'avait pas entendu les disputes monstrueuses entre la reine et son époux à propos du petit jotun. Mais il ne savait pas non plus que Loki était un Jotun.

Eir, elle, le savait bien sûr. Elle était l'une des quatre personnes sur tout Asgard à le savoir avec la reine, le roi et le gardien du Bifrost.

Inquiète, elle posa une main sur le front du petit garçon. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues, autant de cyanose que parce que sa magie abandonnait son masque d'ase pour se concentrer sur sa survie, sans certitude que ça marche.

La déesse renforça la magie du petit, autant pour libérer un peu ses poumons que pour renforcer son déguisement.

"- Alors ?"

La déesse eut un pauvre sourire pour le petit prince blond. Thor aimait passionnément son petit frère. Bien plus que tous les autres. Thor était distant avec Hodr, Baldr, Vidar et tous les autres. Il n'y avait que de Loki dont il était proche. Cela fascinait toujours la petite déesse de la médecine. Ils n'étaient pas du même sang, ils n'étaient même pas du même monde, mais ils étaient plus proche que des jumeaux.

Pour l'instant, le petit prince était mortellement inquiet pour son bébé frère adoré.

Assit sur le bord du petit lit maintenant que la petite déesse avait fini d'examiner le bambin, Thor passait et repassait sa main dans les courtes boucles noires du petit jotun. Comme à chaque fois, les caresses de Thor semblaient apaiser le petit Loki.

"- Alors ?" Répéta le petit garçon.

"- Je ne sais que vous dire mon prince. Votre frère est très malade. Vous savez qu'il est fragile depuis sa naissance."

Intérieurement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de railler. Bien sûr qu'il était fragile ! Il était sur un monde diamétralement opposé au sien, dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien et devait s'adapter à des maladies que son génome ne reconnaissait pas avec une alimentation qui ne lui convenait pas. S'il ne devenait pas rachitique ou anorexique, ils auraient de la chance. S'il survivait tout court, ils auraient de la chance.

Les larmes aux yeux, Thor supplia Eir du regard.

"- Il n'y a rien à faire pour mon Loki ?"

Le cœur de la petite déesse qui arrivait à peine à l'épaule d'Odin se serra de tristesse.

Si Loki mourrait, leur petit prince serait inconsolable.

"- Il faudrait pouvoir lui donner une pomme d'Idunn, mon prince. Mais vous savez que votre père ne voudra jamais. Et qu'Idunn ne cueillera pas une pomme sans un ordre exprès de sa part."

Les larmes de Thor disparurent soudain comme par magie. Le petit front pur se plissa de contrariété autant que de résolution.

"- D'accord."

Il déposa un bisou sur le front de Loki puis sauta du lit.

"- Tient le coup mon Loki. Je reviens vite."

Avant que la déesse de la médecine ait pu l'arrêter, il fila chercher son armure (trop grande aux entournures), son petit marteau en bois qu'il attacha a sa ceinture, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, puis courut hors des appartements royaux sans se soucier qu'on était en pleine nuit.

Il rapporterait une pomme à son petit frère ou il n'était plus Thor Odinson !

Il était Prince d'Asgard, sacrebleu !

S'il ne pouvait pas sauver son bébé frère, comment pouvait-on attendre qu'il soit un roi capable de quoi que ce soit, hein ?

############

Le bambin avait couru de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes. Sans faire de bruit, tout au moins, moins qu'un troupeau de biglesnipes en rut (mais de peu), il était parvenu jusqu'au jardin d'Idunn. Heureusement pour lui, la lune était pleine dans le ciel d'Asgard. Mais avec quatre lunes, il y en avait toujours au moins une de pleine.

Avec la discrétion d'une armée en marche, il se faufila jusqu'à l'arbre.

"- Qui est là ?"

Le petit prince lâcha un couinement de surprise.  
Sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir.

"- QUI EST LA !"

L'enfant courut plus vite lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

Son armure pesait lourd sur ses épaules et l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose.

"- ARRETEZ VOUS !"

Thor tourna la tête pour voir qui et ou était son adversaire. C'était Idunn elle-même. Juste derrière elle, le Gardien le regardait courir avec un amusement évident.

"- PRINCE THOR ! ARRETEZ !"

Thor se prit les pieds dans sa cape. Il tomba lourdement dans les gravillons. La douleur éclata dans son crâne.

Immédiatement, des mains douces le relevèrent.

"- Ca va mon prince ?"

"- J'ai mal."

La déesse soupira avant de l'examiner.

Le jeune prince s'était lourdement râpé le menton et saignait abondamment.

Idunn commença à le gronder.  
Que faisait-il ici à cette heure ? Il devrait dormir ! Ce n'était pas bien et….

"- Je savais pas que toi et Heimdall vous étiez n'amoureux ?"

Idunn ferma son bec avant de rougir affreusement en jetant un coup d'œil coupable vers le Gardien qui rougissait aussi. Heureusement pour lui, entre sa carnation et son casque, ça ne se voyait pas.

"- Il ne faut pas le dire, jeune prince !"

"- D'accord."

Thor eut un sourire en coin que la déesse comprit très bien. Tu te tais, je me tais.

Elle le raccompagna quand même jusqu'à sa chambre où Loki dormait d'un sommeil difficile mais les poumons un peu moins encombrés.

Thor s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il attendit que le bruit des pas du couple disparaisse dans le couloir pour sauter du lit.

La douleur de son menton était négligeable devant la peine de son petit frère à respirer.

Loki était tellement chaud ! Normalement, il était tellement frais que Thor appréciait de se bouiner contre lui l'était quand le soleil tapait trop fort pour se rafraîchir. En échange, il portait le petit garçon, toujours un peu cotonneux quand il faisait très chaud au point d'être semi comateux quand le soleil tapait.

"- Ca va aller mon Loki, t'en fait pas."

"- T…Thor ?"

"- Je suis là mon Loki."

Le petit garçon brun prit la main de son grand frère avant de retomber rapidement dans un sommeil difficile. Thor resta près de lui jusqu'à être sûr qu'il s'était rendormit puis alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

Puis il ressortit pour aller chercher sa pomme.

Cette fois, il fit encore plus attention. D'abord, il s'était débarrassé de son armure. Il ne courut pas mais se mit à quatre pattes pour passer de buisson en buisson dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le jardin.  
Au loin, il entendait la voix haut perchée d'Idunn et cette, bien plus basse, d'Heimdall. La voix de la jeune déesse ne tarda pas à se changer en gloussements puis en soupirs qui auraient fait rougir n'importe qui. A part un petit garçon qui se cognait absolument de ce que faisaient les deux adultes dans la petite maison de la déesse et qui de toute façon, était trop jeune pour trouver ça intéressant. Le seul intérêt à la chose était que les deux grands étaient occupés pour un moment.

Satisfait, il trotta doucement jusqu'au pied du pommier d'or.

Le petit garçon prit son élan pour sauter jusqu'aux branches les plus basses. Il eut besoin de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais parvint à en agripper une. Il pédala lamentablement pour s'aider du tronc avant de parvenir à se hisser sur la branche. Pendouillant piteusement comme une culotte sur un fil, il mit une grosse minute à se rétablir.  
A califourchon sur la branche, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il utilisa le tronc pour se lever et atteindre d'autres branches plus hautes.  
Le petit garçon se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour toucher la branche juste au-dessus de lui.

"- SKOUI !"

Thor lâcha un cri de souris lorsque l'écureuil lui sauta sur le visage pour défendre son nid. L'enfant perdit l'équilibre lorsque le petit animal lui mordit le nez à sang pour chuter vers le sol. Il ferma les yeux en criant de peur mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol. Thor rouvrit les yeux avec prudence. Hormis son nez qui lui faisait mal, il était intact.

De grosses larmes aux coins des yeux qu'il refusait de voir couler, il se débattit. Le sol n'était pas à trente centimètres sous lui mais sa cape s'était prise dans les branches et le retenait.

Il s'agita de toutes ses forces. La cape finirait bien par se déchirer n'est-ce pas ?

Un instant, il voulut appeler Idunn mais s'il le faisait, il allait encore se faire gronder et…

"- AIE !"

Le petit prince leva les mains pour se protéger le visage de l'écureuil et sa compagne qui l'attaquaient en lui jetant des glands à la figure.

"- Mais AIE ! Ca fait malAIE ! Je suis Thor Odinson !" Se plaignit l'enfant. "AIHEU !"

"- SKOUI !"

Pas plus déphasés que ça par la proclamation de l'enfant, les deux petits animaux continuèrent à le bombarder jusqu'à ce que Thor cesse de se tortiller et pende lamentablement comme une saucisse au fumoir.

Les protestations de l'enfant finirent par se muer en reniflements puis en larmes.

###########################

"- Et je l'ai trouvé accroché à l'arbre…." Expliqua le garde qui tentait de retenir de rire.

L'enfant était honteux comme jamais.

"- Thor…."

Le petit prince baissa le nez, humilié.

La reine le renvoya à ses appartements pour qu'il se change. Le petit était resté pendu à son arbre toute la nuit. A un moment, il n'avait plus tenu.

Le garde l'avait trouvé en train de sécher comme une culotte sur un fil. De sécher oui. Le pauvre enfant n'avait pu rester toute la nuit sans que sa vessie ne le trahisse.

L'odeur d'ammoniaque fit froncer le nez à la reine.

Comme si elle n'avait pas assez à faire avec Loki qui n'arrivait pas à guérir, il fallait que Thor fasse l'andouille.

Aussi inquiète qu'épuisée, elle retourna voir l'état de son cadet pendant que Thor se remettait entre les mains de sa nourrice pour un décrassage en règle.  
Et en plus, sa cape était toute déchirée.

C'était pas juste.

##############################

Thor était passé voir son frère. Pendant la nuit, sa fièvre avait crût davantage. A présent, deux marques rouges marbraient les joues du petit garçon d'ordinaire si pale. Ça n'allait pas à Loki autant de couleur. Sa respiration sifflante était de plus en plus heurtée.

Déjà au bord des larmes, Thor s'était difficilement retenu de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de son père lorsque le roi était venu le gronder pour l'humiliation de la nuit. N'avait-il donc aucun orgueil ? Les gardes s'esclaffaient largement de ses bêtises.

Thor avait failli fondre en larmes lorsque son père l'avait calotté. Mais il s'était contenu. Il avait même jeté un regard noir de défiance à son géniteur.

Odin avait levé un sourcil, surpris.

Le roi n'avait pas montré d'inquiétude pour Loki. Il l'avait regardé se débattre dans sa fièvre un moment puis avait fait demi-tour. Des fois, Thor avait l'impression que son père n'aimait pas Loki malgré les dénégations de leur mère.

A présent, toujours les larmes aux yeux, Thor était en dessous du pommier.

Il ne pouvait pas tenter de voler une nouvelle pomme.

Pas avec Idunn qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil en brodant.

Une larme roula sur la joue du petit garçon. Son frère luttait contre la mort à présent.

Il le savait.  
Personne ne voulait le lui dire mais il le savait.

Avec rage, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le tronc.

La douleur remonta le long de sa jambe avant d'exploser sous son crâne.

Il ne s'était pas cassé l'orteil mais la douleur était presque suffisante pour le faire hurler.

Il battit stupidement des paupières. Pourquoi était-il assis par terre ?

Quelque chose de sucré et dégoutant coulait sur son crâne.

Il leva la main pour la redescendre couverte de pomme blette et à moitié pourrie. L'odeur était écœurante.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

Epuisé d'angoisse, il se roula en boule sur l'herbe pour pleurer jusqu'à ce que sa mère, appelée par Idunn, vienne le chercher.  
Cette fois, il ne se fit pas gronder.

La reine le lava, le changea elle-même, puis le mit au lit pour qu'il dorme un peu. A son âge, une nuit blanche, c'était mauvais.

Tendrement, Frigga caressa la joue de son fils.  
Elle comprenait la peine de son bébé. Elle aussi s'en faisait énormément pour Loki. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était malade, mais la première fois qu'il était AUSSI malade.

Cette fois, elle ne savait pas s'il allait survivre.

Thor allait être dévasté si son petit frère mourrait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un enfant aimer à ce point un frère. C'était comme si Loki était une partie de Thor. Sans l'un, l'autre n'était qu'une âme en peine.

"- Loki va s'en sortir, trésor. Je te le promet."

Mais elle savait qu'elle avait de grandes chances de mentir.

####################################

La nuit était retombée.

Thor s'était réveillé vers une heure du matin après avoir dormit toute la journée.  
La respiration de Loki était de pire en pire. Ses lèvres étaient totalement bleues et des marques bizarres qu'il mettait sur le coup de la déshydratation étaient apparues sur sa peau.

C'était sans doute sa dernière chance.

Thor avait laissé tomber l'armure, la cape et le marteau en bois.

Il avait juste enfilé un pantalon en cuir, une tunique et c'était tout.

Résolu, il s'était faufilé, pour une fois réellement aussi silencieusement que possible pour un petit garçon, jusqu'au jardin.

Pendant une heure, il était resté immobile et silencieux à observer.

Une fois Indunn couchée en bonne compagnie et les couinements de vieilles portes tus à leur tour, il était sorti de sa planque.

Cette fois, il avait été intelligent.

Il avait été cherché la petite échelle qui était rangée dans la réserve au fond du jardin.  
Elle était dix fois grande comme lui, mais il était désespéré. Ses petits muscles s'étaient raidis sous l'effort à lui donner envie de pleurer de douleur mais il était parvenu à la poser sur le tronc du pommier.  
C'était bien plus facile pour monter comme ca !

Plus résolu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie, il grimpa à l'échelle comme un petit singe puis de branche en branche pour monter de plus en plus haut.

Il glissa plusieurs fois, une branche se cassa sous ses doigts, il se heurta si fort au tronc qu'il se cassa une dent de lait mais il continua avec une détermination que nombre d'adultes n'auraient jamais eu. Il se fichait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche, de ses doigts écorchés et de sa joue râpée.

Il avait repéré la pomme qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pommes mures en même temps. Là, celle qu'il avait vue était parfaite : bien ronde, juteuse il en était sûr, sans la moindre tache… C'était celle-là qu'il fallait à son petit frère pour guérir.

Il mit son pied nu dans un trou du tronc pour monter plus haut.

Un glapissement lui échappa lorsque des abeilles énormes sortirent du trou. Il monta aussi vite que possible plus haut pour leur échapper mais ne put les empêcher de lui piquer plusieurs fois les jambes.

Au bord des larmes, les genoux éraflés, les coudes écorchés, il parvint enfin à atteindre la branche. LA branche.

La douleur ne fut plus qu'une agaçante information pendant qu'il souriait soudain. Elle était là, juste à sa portée.

Il tendit le bras.  
Juste quelques centimètres encore…

Il lâcha le tronc pour s'appuyer sur la branche.

Encore un centimètre….cinq millimètres… 

"- THOR ODINSON !"

La surprise fit glapir le jeune prince.

Il perdu sa prise sur la branche.

Un cri sous lui lui fit perdre sa concentration. Il se raccrocha maladroitement mais la branche cassa sous son poids et ses mouvements. Avec une agilité qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir, il attrapa la pomme au vol pendant que le sol se rapprochait à toute vitesse sous les cris d'Idunn.

Thor ferma les yeux en prévision du choc avec le sol mais il ne vint jamais.

A la place, l'eau glacée de la mare du petit jardin se referma sur lui. Choqué, il avala une grande gorgée d'eau en voulant respirer et crier. La panique le submergea. Il toussa, avala encore plus d'eau puis une grande main puissante le pécha dans l'eau pour le serrer contre une armure solide.

Le petit prince se mit à tousser comme un perdu.

Heimdall le coucha sur l'herbe avant de le rouler sur le ventre et de lui appuyer dans le dos pour lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

Idunn avait couru chercher la reine.

"- Comment vous sentez vous mon prince ?"

Thor continua à tousser un long moment jusqu'à ce que les bras de sa mère l'entourent.

La reine lui cria dessus un moment mais le jeune prince n'en avait que faire. Il lui mit la pomme dans les mains au moment où Odin arrivait en courant, aussi furieux que mort d'inquiétude.

Frigga abandonna son fils à la colère du roi pendant qu'elle cachait la pomme dans ses manches.

Thor tint dignement tête a son père jusque la fatigue le rattrape et qu'il ne s'écroule.

Les cris d'Odin se calmèrent enfin. Mort d'inquiétude, le roi le prit dans ses bras pour le porter auprès de Eir.

Ce n'était pas une maladie, c'était une blessure. Ça, il était légitime de le soigner.

################################

Thor ouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait affreusement mal.

Ses poumons le brulaient à la moindre inspiration, son nez coulait, il avait mal aux dents, ses yeux coulaient également et il avait froid.

"- Maman ?"

La reine posa une main sur son front.

"- Ho mon trésor, tu m'as fait tellement peur ! Tu es resté inconscient presque deux jours. Tu t'es cogné la tête très fort et avec l'eau que tu as avalé, tu fais une pneumonie."

Thor se redressa d'un coup. La douleur explosa dans ses tempes avant d'être supplantée par celle de ses poumons.

Frigga lui frotta gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux se calme.

"- Ca va aller mon trésor…"

"- La pomme… LOKI !"

Quelque chose bougea contre lui.

Malgré son vertige, Thor se tourna.

Loki était allongé près de lui.

Frigga les avait mis dans le même lit.

Pour un peu, Thor en aurait pleuré.

Loki n'était visiblement pas encore remis, mais il allait déjà bien mieux. Il était sauvé et sa propre pneumonie disparaissait lentement.

Frigga partie à la pèche dans ses manches pour en sortir un mouchoir plié autour de quelque chose.

Elle déplia lentement le tissu pour révéler une demie-pomme.

"- Tient…"

Thor refusa, borné.

"- NON ! C'est pour mon Loki !"

Le petit garçon lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

"- J'ai eu ma moitié, Thor. Je t'aime. Mais je veux pas que tu sois malade. C'est ma faute en plus."

Thor refusa, secouant la tête.

"- Tu es pas encore guérit totalement."

"- Je vais bien !" Loki éternua vigoureusement.

"- Non !"

"- Thor s'il te plait."

Frigga les regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses deux bébés étaient hors de danger à présent.

"- Pour me faire plaisir ?" Insista Loki avant de déposer un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Thor.

Il avait vu des filles faire pareils avec leurs amis pour les calmer et leur faire faire ce qu'elles voulaient

Stupéfait, Thor se tu. C'était bon un bisou là ! C'était tout doux !

"- …D'accord. Mais tu en prends un bout avec moi alors."

Frigga coupa immédiatement une petite tranche de la demi-pomme pour la donner à Loki.

"- D'accord."

Les deux enfants savaient être affreusement concilient l'un avec l'autre s'ils avaient de bonnes raisons de le faire.

Thor se rallongea.

Il avait froid et mal a la tête.

Il grignotta son bout de pomme, rassuré d'avoir son petit frère contre lui.

Leur mère les veilla jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment profondément.

Enfin, elle se leva puis alla annoncer la survie du cadet à Odin.

Le roi n'en fut pas particulièrement délirant de bonheur.

################################

 _Loki caressa la demi pomme qui avait été cachée sur son plateau de repas au milieu des autres morceaux de pommes, normaux ceux-là._

 _Le dos tourné au mur translucide de sa prison, Thor s'était assis sur les marches de marbre pour croquer une autre moitié de pomme._

 _Loki éternua plusieurs fois. Il vit les épaules de Thor se raidir._

 _Il faisait non seulement froid dans les cellules, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas, mais surtout humide._

 _Il s'assit le dos au mur, non loin de Thor, puis croqua sa demi-pomme._

 _"- Merci pour les chaussons, Thor._

 _Le prince ne dit rien._

 _Il finit sa pomme._

 _Les pommes avaient toujours été importantes entre eux. Ce n'était pas une prison qui allait changer quelque chose à ça._


End file.
